


Please Respond

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Trae Ryder: With All of an Open Heart [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, i got the emails from Jaals mom and fell in love, its just like a bunch of emails yall im basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: Trae Ryder starts getting emails after he goes to visit Havarl with Jaal to see his family. Of course he responds to Jaal's mom, how could he not?





	1. Pie Time

To: Ryder  
From: Sahuna   
  
Do you like pie?   
  
I secured some food books from your home planet of Earth. Disappointingly, the other mothers aren't impressed with the flavor.   
  
I hope you like pie.   
  
Sahuna Ama Darav

 

* * *

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Ryder

Hello Sahuna! 

I do like pie, and I’m sure I’ll love your pie since we know now that Angaran and Human taste buds respond to different foods and flavors. So take it from me, those other mothers don’t know what they’re talking about. Jaal says our peppers taste like nothing to him whereas to us they’re pretty spicy! You know, what if Jaal and I came to visit and we all made pies together? We can even pick up whatever ingredients you need with the Tempest if you’d like?

I am curious as to how you found some cookbooks from Earth, would you mind if I took some pictures of some of the recipes? We don’t have very creative cookbooks on the Tempest sadly.

I can’t wait to make pies with you!

Trae Ryder

 

* * *

 

To: Jaal  
From: Ryder

Jaal, sweetheart, honey,

Can we pretty please go visit your mom soon? She said she found Earth cookbooks with a recipe for pie. Now, I know you may not know what pies are, but I promise, Liam and I would gladly do your chores for a month if we could get a couple pies.

Just so you know, they’re usually fruit filled pastries that are baked on a high heat. Sometimes served with a cold treat like ice cream (frozen milk essentially (though they haven’t even gotten ice cream on the Nexus so don’t worry about it)). The fillings can change depending on what fruit is in season or what the baker likes but all of them are delicious.

Pretty please dear,

Love you,

Trae

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Jaal 

Darling.

I would not trust my true mothers cooking as much as you do. Though your faith in others is so endearing to me. With all the trials you’ve suffered, your continuous good-will towards others is one of your shining traits. We can bring Liam along and you two can show us how to make your Earth pies.

I do not understand why you would pair a cold treat with something meant to be served while it is still warm, but I suppose it does not matter.

Yours,   
Jaal

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Liam

Alright, while I may have missed a good pie, I think next time we need to just keep Jaal’s mum out of the kitchen while we make them? Or just steal the cookbook from her instead so we can make them on the Tempest? As good of an idea to not be wasteful or whatever by using fruits from Havarl was, that pie didn’t bake right, I don’t care what Jaal or his mum said. Next time, let’s just wait till Doc Camden sends us some of his attempts to make apples.

Good luck not pissing off your in-laws on accident

Kosta


	2. Chapter 2

To: Ryder  
From: Sahuna   
  
Jaal refuses to send me the answers to the questions below. He says that it's too embarrassing, so I am asking you, myself.   
  
\- Do you have a favorite weapon that you find particularly effective against the kett?   
\- What was your homeworld like? Perhaps we can find ways to make you feel more at home here.   
\- Can you describe the human birth process to me? I'm interested for many obvious reasons.   
  
I'm never embarrassed. That's something you should know about me.   
  
Sahuna Ama Darav

 

* * *

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Ryder

Sahuna! I’m so glad to hear from you again!

I personally prefer Milky Way weapons like the Carnifex and the X5-Ghost. Both sacrifice a bit of firing speed but make up for it with actual power. To make up for the speed I use the M25-Hornet which is an incredibly fast firing SMG. Against the kett it’s better to use my modded Carnifex to use the scope I attached from a bit of a range, the X5 at standard range, and if one of them start to charge the Hornet has the speed I need.

I come from a planet called Earth, and on that planet I am from the South American continent. The part specifically I called home was the country of Brazil, which is remarkably similar to Havarl in some places, due to the massive amounts of plant growth. Although, not quite to the same level as Havarl, where the animal and plant life were evolving too rapidly. Additionally, while Havarl is also fairly humid, Brazil can get much hotter inland, further away from the coast. Though when I was young, my father accepted a position working on a space station that we called the Citadel, and that is primarily where I grew up. To be quite honest, both Havarl and the Nexus are really similar to the two places where I was raised! So please, do not be worried about homesickness!

To be quite honest about your last question however, birth is something I’ve had no experience with beyond elementary level explanations of the whole affair. I do know however that one of our fertility scientists are visiting Havarl for a little while, and would love to talk with you about the topic!

I love being able to talk with you and answer any questions you might have for me!

Trae Ryder

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Cora Harper

Ryder,

As much as I am all for exchanging information with the Angara and promoting good will, there is probably a better use for my time than chaperoning the meetings between Jaal’s mother and the fertility scientists. Knowing you, it’s probably awkward to be there yourself or to ask if Jaal would want to be there. However, I really don’t need to be there. They both can handle themselves.

Next time I’m telling Jaal.

Cora

 

* * *

 

To: Cora Harper  
From: Ryder

Cora,

I’m really sorry, please don’t tell on me.

Trae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! It really makes me happy to know that others enjoy reading my stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little too real for Trae

To: Ryder  
From: Sahuna   
  
I hear good news from Jaal that you and he are serious about your relationship with one another.   
  
I say "good news," but warn you that some people will find this alien match offensive. You MUST ignore them and give them no more thought than I have, which is already too much. It's a challenge and a gift to break boundaries.   
  
Now, please forward to me your health documents and the personal narrative of your early years at your soonest convenience.   
  
Sahuna Ama Darav

 

* * *

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Ryder

Thank you.

:Attached: TraeRyder_HealthDocuments.pdf

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Jaal

Light of my life, 

I spoke with Liam and Vetra and learned about the concept of “Meeting the Parents” I am to understand that this can be a very anxiety inducing occasion and want to apologize. I should have made it clear that you did not need to come with me to meet my true mother and I would not have held it against you. I know you have responded to her messages, as seen with the day we made pies together, but she has recently messaged me very concerned about you.

Can we talk in your quarters? I know how stressful things are for you and hope that we might be able to relax together?

I await seeing your beautiful self again, my dearest,

Jaal

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Vetra

Ryder,

I don’t think I actually need to tell you this, but go talk to Jaal, will you? He’s nervous and pacing in the Nomad bay and we all know what that means. So whatever’s going on, stop beating yourself up about it and just talk to him.

He truly wants to make you happy, so let him do that sometime. Just make sure the door is locked and SAM is turned off maybe?

-V

 

* * *

 

To: Vetra  
From: Ryder

thanks, vetra  
sorry for the radio silence  
will keep the door super locked so dont try hacking my room camera for my “safety”

trae

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Vetra

Ha Ha Ha

-V

 

* * *

 

To: Jaal  
From: Ryder

yea come on over honey  
sorry for worrying her

trae

 

* * *

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Ryder

Sahuna,

I want to firstly apologize deeply for my poor correspondence in my last message. I’ve not been in a relationship where I’ve actually met the other person’s parents. I especially have never had a relationship like the one I have with Jaal. One that I treasure so deeply.

Your message to me threw me off guard with how accepting and encouraging and kind it was. Not many on the Citadel back in the Milky Way would have shared your opinion. So, thank you, it truly means a lot to me to have your support.

I know I kind of glazed over your question about my early life but if you have time, I would love to come back to Havarl to sit down and talk.

Trae Ryder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! It really makes me happy to know that others enjoy reading my stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi's gotta do what Lexi's gotta do yall

To: Ryder  
From: Lexi  
  


Ryder,  
  
I'm encouraging all crew members to take up stress-relieving hobbies. Everyone, especially you, is under a lot of pressure. While taking up knitting may seem a waste of time, such activities release endorphins that clear clutter from our brains, so we can solve tough problems and make better decisions. You don't have to choose any of the activities below, but I thought they might jog some ideas.   
  
\- Gardening   
\- Reading   
\- Knitting or crocheting   
\- Coloring or painting   
\- Journaling   
  
I'm always here to talk if you need me,   
Lexi

 

* * *

 

 

To: Jaal  
From: Lexi  
  


Jaal,  
  


I’ve just sent a list of different activities to the crew to encourage them to do some stress-relieving hobbies. Don’t worry, you got one too, I just wanted to ask you for a favor. I also sent the list to Ryder. While I know that he is a busy man, I am hoping that maybe you could convince him to slow down and maybe do something from the list to relax?  
  


He trusts you a lot, and I know that you care for him. Plus this could provide some quality time to spend together?  
  


Lexi

 

* * *

 

To: Lexi  
From: Jaal  
  


I’m on it.  
  


Jaal

 

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Sahuna  
  


I am so glad you came to visit us _vesoan_! It truly had been too long since I had seen you and Jaal. The way you two treat each other remind me of his father and I. It is a glorious sight to see. Learning about your Brazil was so interesting!  
  


Jaal tells me that you have been stressed as of late, and after speaking with the other mothers, we would ask that you come back to make more pies with us. There are some other recipes in the book that I have been wanting to try as well. It mentions a pie but instead of fruit like the ones we made, it contains meat. I am very curious to experiment with this idea and would like your help.  
  


You must know that I will always be here for you should you need me.  
  


Sahuna Ama Darav

 

* * *

 

To: Jaal  
From: Ryder  
  


I can’t believe you told on me to your mom. I am not /that/ stressed. SAM send email.  
  


No SAM I don’t want to leave a “Love, Trae” I’m trying to be mad at him for making his mom worry about me.  
  


Fine  


Love,  
Trae   
  
SAM send email.

 

* * *

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Ryder  
  


Thank you for wanting to make sure that I am ok, and I think making more pies is a wonderful idea. We should be passing by Havarl in a week or so on our way to Aya. While we’re restocking, I would love to stop by and help you with these meat pies. Being entirely honest, I have never made one, or eaten one, so I am just as curious as you are about how to make them.  
  


Trae Ryder

 

* * *

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Jaal  
  


Thank you mother, you're the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! ALSO A BIG NOTE! I have moved from tumblr to mastodon, you can find me @youngizzik@fandom.ink if you'd like to talk about Jaal and Trae! Or any of my other works on here!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Meridian, Peebee calls Trae out on his shit

To: Ryder (the conqueror)

From: Peebee

I know you've got a million people shining you on right now, so I'm here to talk you off the pedestal.  
  
We are not done, buster. There's a galaxy of secrets out there, and I'm gonna go get them, with or without you.  
  
Your call.  
  
So, lap up the praise, but do it quick and get your ass back in gear.  
  
Buster.  
  
\--Peebee

 

* * *

 

 

To: Peebee

From: Ryder (the nervous)

Hey Peeb,

You might wanna take off anyways, now that we have Meridian, I’m not quite sure if we really need a Pathfinder anymore. Talk about a job becoming obsolete am I right? Besides, if it took me this long to get us here, with so many casualties, how could I possibly be the right guy for the job?

I’ll just be glad to just see my sister on her feet again, so don’t let us hold you back.

Let me know before you go though, drinks on me!

Trae

 

* * *

 

 

To: Ryder

From: Peebee (the confused)

Excuse me? Don’t need a Pathfinder? What about all of those worlds that are suddenly going to be sustainable again? Those people all knew what they were signing up for coming to a new galaxy, Ryder.

Who else could be Pathfinder but you? Sure whatever, the asari have theirs and the turians and salarians but you, were the first one to the Nexus, you are the head honcho the true professional at it by now you can’t just say you aren’t the right guy for the job!

And if I know anything from the two (2) conversations I’ve had with your sister she’s not going to let you just sit back now without showing her all of the cool stuff we’ve seen?

Do I need to tell on you to Jaal? Because I will.

\--Peebee

 

* * *

 

 

To: Peebee

From: Ryder

It’s ridiculous that you’re even considering bringing Jaal into this, you know how busy he is right now and doesn’t need this on his plate.

You said yourself who exactly could be Pathfinder, all of them are qualified and proven in their own right, it’s rude of you to say that about them.

Fine, yes, I’m sure Ona will be pissed but I honestly don’t care, she’s been in a coma for almost the whole year that we’ve been in this galaxy. She needs to take time to recover, especially after getting fucking kidnapped!

Look I don’t wanna argue with you, I’m not going anywhere for a while, certainly not as Pathfinder. You said yourself that you’ll go without me so go ahead and do it.

Yes Sam, send the email.

 

* * *

 

 

To: Ryder

From: Peebee (the upset)

You’re being a coward. I never thought I’d say that about you, Ryder.

Yes, the last month has been a lot. Do you really think sitting around on Meridian is going to help in any way? Do you think your sister is going to recover in any sort of way being on the planet that she got taken to? Do you think you are going to recover at all being here?

With Tann??

I hope Jaal buys your bullshit. Because I don’t.

 

* * *

 

To: Peebee

From: Ryder (the contrite)

I’m sorry. You’re right. Just, give me a little bit of time. You’re right, it’s been a lot. I just, need to have some time to remember that we’re all alive, that we made it.

And I don’t think Tann would want me to leave so quickly, despite how much he makes me want to leave.

You should take some time to lap up some praise too. You really saved our butts with all of your work on RemTech. I know I definitely wouldn’t be here without you.

You better be ready to find some weird shit when I’m back on my feet,

Trae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! In case you didn't know, I've moved from youngizzik to amvngthestars on tumblr and that's where (if i do) I will talk about my Shepards and Ryders !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall i have been thinking about this chap since I started writing this whole thing, im so excited to share it !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I must have started writing this one like 3 different times. If you'd like to talk to me more about Trae and Jaal, I'm @amvngthestars on tumblr!

To: Ryder  
From: Drack

I call dibs on walking down the aisle.

Drack

 

* * *

 

 

To: Drack  
From: Ryder

Uh, who are you walking down some aisle? And for what reason?

Trae

 

* * *

 

 

To: Ryder  
From: Drack

It might have been a long time since I’ve read or seen a human wedding, but I know aisles are a part of it and I want in.

Drack

 

* * *

 

 

To: Drack  
From: Ryder 

Wait who said anything about a wedding, is someone we know getting married?

Trae

 

* * *

 

 

To: Ryder  
From: Drack

Liam and Peebee said they knew you were going to do it. Vetra didn’t think so, but they said you were going to pop the question soon. 

Drack

 

* * *

 

 

To: Drack  
From: Ryder 

As much as I appreciate the thought, and your willingness to take part. I have not asked Jaal to marry me, I haven’t even asked if Angara do something like weddings.

Trae

 

* * *

 

 

To: Ryder  
From: Drack 

Why not?

Drack

 

* * *

 

 

To: Ryder  
From: Sahuna 

Trae darling! It’s so good to hear from you, and I’m so touched you asked! I am not sure what you mean by wedding, generally, Angara have much more private commitment ceremonies, if I had to label it. Usually the couple makes the declaration to each other to stay together, and to honor each other’s families. Jaal’s father took me to the most beautiful place near a river on Havarl before he brought it up with me. There is also often many instances where each of the partners are able to meet and spend time with their partner’s family in order to be integrated into the family more easily.My love’s true mother was not even the hardest member of his family who I had to impress! His sisters were very protective which was very sweet. Perhaps in times past we had something more complex, but with the uncertainty, things have moved a little less formally

Of course you have my permission _vesoan_ , though I am not quite sure why human tradition asks for it. Jaal is a grown man and fully capable of making his own decisions.

Sahuna Ama Darav

 

* * *

 

 

To: Sahuna  
From: Ryder 

Sahuna,

I’m sure Jaal has already told you, but we are officially engaged (I’m not sure if I mentioned what that part is, it’s where you both have agreed to get married but the ceremony hasn’t happened yet)! I just wanted to thank you for all of the advice you gave me, I’m not sure I would have had the courage otherwise.

Trae

 

* * *

 

 

To: Crew  
From: Ryder 

Dear Crew of the Tempest (except you Jaal sweetie you don’t need to read this),

Please stop betting on my (and Jaal’s) lovelife. There are much more exciting things to bet on, like the next Security vs. Admin biotiball game on the Nexus, or how many clips can be sneakily stuck on Liam’s shirt.

For those who were going to ask anyway, yes, I did finally ask him. Yes, we’re going to get married. No, none of you are going to walk me down the aisle, because Drack already asked.

Ryder

 

* * *

 

To: Vetra  
From: Drack 

Told ya I could do it

Drack

 

* * *

 

 

To: Drack  
From: Vetra 

You’re lucky that I wanted to see those two happy either way. I will be winning those credits back.

-V


	7. Chapter 7

To: Ryder  
From: Ona  
   
Hey baby bro!  
  
Just so you know, yes, Vetra and I are very much enjoying our “vacation” by the way. Thank’s for letting us take care of the Tempest for you as well. The ship is in top condition, though Gil and I may have definitely scared Kallo. Don’t worry about it though! Kallo’s fine and even said it was fun! Sid has been an absolute delight, and Vetra and I of course wanted to thank you for letting us bring her along and for sending her those water guns as well. (Really, it was GREAT to get sprayed in the face while I was sleeping…)  
  
I hope you two are enjoying your honeymoon, we can’t wait to see pictures! (But not all of the pictures, if u kno wat i mean ;))) ) Let us know if you want to extend your trip at all, but we may have to extend your trip just because we have to do a few other things before we can come pick you up. We’ll let you know what happens after Voeld and what our time frame looks like!  
  
Enjoy the trip!  
  
Ona

* * *

 

To: Ona  
From: Ryder  
  
Hey sis,  
  
I’m really glad you’re having fun, and YOU’RE WELCOME for the water guns, and tell Sid I’m glad she likes them so much. Also, please don’t give my pilot a heart attack.  
  
But uhhhh we may need an early pickup because we might need Lexi. Both of us are fine! You may not have heard, but there was a really bad storm here and lightning cause part of the local forest to catch fire. Most everyone was ok but some people’s homes were caught in the wildfires, and not everybody made it out in time. Jaal and I were helping with evacuation and rescue efforts, and I’m not really sure how to tell you this, but we rescued a baby. We couldn’t get to her parent in time though, he died of smoke inhalation.  
  
At the time of writing this, it doesn’t seem that she has any family left, and no one has come forward claiming to be family. So, Jaal and I are taking care of her for now at least. His family offered to foster her since they’re nearby but, we’re getting a little attached. Ona, I don’t really know what to do, we can’t just leave her. Angaran culture doesn’t really allow children to end up orphaned entirely, due to the large families and all that but, I think Jaal wants to keep her. I think I want to keep her too.  
  
Am I crazy for wanting this so bad?  
  
Trae

* * *

 

To: Ryder  
From: Ona  
  
Oh boy, lil brother. You have certainly gotten yourself in a pickle.  
  
I don’t think you even mentioned which kind of baby she is? Angaran, human, asari? Krogan? I’m gonna assume Angaran since you mentioned that orphans aren’t really a thing in their culture. Lexi told me to tell you that unless there is not a single angaran doctor on Havarl, you can trust their judgement on her health. She also says that before you take any responsibility on you should check with the doctors to see if she’s had any long lasting damage to her lungs and what kind of care she needs to receive after this. And that you should give them her email address.  
  
Are you crazy? Almost definitely just a bit. You just finished getting married, and I know you and Jaal have basically been living as if you were married for a while now but, this is a big commitment. Not just to each other but to her as well. If you think you can handle it, I trust you. But if you were just to ask my personal opinion only, I think you and Jaal have been waiting for something like this. Not the fire of course, but I know how much you wanted to be there when the fertility initiative started up. Even way back before we left the Milky Way. You’re ready for this, and even if you aren’t, you’ve got us to help too. Let us know when you are ready for pickup.  
  
I love you, and I know that you’ll do what you feel is best,  
(Besides, you’ve saved all of us already, if anyone deserves some domesticity, it’s you baby bro)  
  
Ona

* * *

 

To: Ona  
From: Ryder  
  
We decided to name her Nívea.  
  
Trae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! This was an absolute pleasure to write and I'm so very glad I finally finished/wrapped this up! Not really sure what to say other than I hope that you all enjoyed reading this as well, aside from that, I'm @youngizzik on twitter if you wanna talk! or @amvngthestars on tumblr!


End file.
